The present invention relates to building structures and methods and in particular to a frame system for utilization in building structures wherein cross-members are extended between load-bearing truss members
There has developed a substantial need for buildings which can be relatively rapidly and easily constructed. Such buildings are frequently utilized as residences in vacation and recreational areas, and as out-buildings for the storage of machinery, or the enclosure of workshops or the like.
It is often preferred that such buildings be relatively easily and rapidly constructed. One of the reasons for this is that, due to the often relatively remote locations selected for construction, they would be relatively expensive to construct if large and highly skilled crews were needed on-site for a considerable length of time. Also, the building season for some places where such buildings may be constructed as for example in ski resort areas, may be relatively short and thus favor relatively rapid construction. Or, if they are to be constructed by "do-it-yourselfers", it will be preferred that construction be capable of completion during a relatively short period of time to accommodate a vacation period or the like
Although pre-fabricated buildings have, in part, been developed to solve such needs, they often suffer from numerous problems For example, if large pre-fabricated portions of buildings are constructed off-site, they must be transported to the building site, which may require large equipment, and in many instances the site may be remote and difficult to access. If the pre-fabricated units are to be constructed on-site, then many of the problems relating to the need for skilled laborers in a remote location may remain.
With respect to out-buildings, it may be preferred that the building have a high ceiling to accommodate machinery which may be stored or set up therein. Further, it may be preferred that the building not utilize interior load-bearing walls, so that a large open floor spaces will be possible. Also, large non-load-bearing exterior wall sections may be preferred in order to permit garage door-type, openings therein.
With respect to residential units, it also may be preferred that the building have exterior wall sections which are non-load-bearing, so that windows, deck units, and door units may be easily introduced almost wherever desired. Further, relatively high ceilings are often preferred for aesthetics and, in such buildings, sleeping lofts or interior deck units are often desired as they permit more efficient use of minimal lot area.
It will generally be preferred that buildings of the type previously described be capable of relatively easy and rapid construction. The ease of construction would permit the building to be erected with a minimal use of highly skilled labor at the construction site, thus contributing to low labor costs. If the building can be rapidly constructed, again cost savings will result, and also relatively short construction periods or construction seasons may be accommodated.
It will also be generally preferred that such buildings be constructed from materials, or parts, which are of relatively small size. If a large number of big construction units or parts can be avoided, then the materials can be more readily transported to the construction site, and handled thereat with a minimum of heavy equipment. This will not only facilitate transport of materials to the construction site, and ease of handling during construction, but may also permit less destruction of the landscape surrounding the construction site. That is, if very large construction pieces or units are utilized, a considerable amount of large equipment may be necessary, which often may require open, perhaps graded, areas around the construction site.
It will generally be preferred that such buildings be constructable from relatively readily available, standard-sized, units of material such as lumber, and with a minimum of specially constructed or custom-type units. In this manner, economic efficiencies will be realized and many materials readily available at or near somewhat remote locations may be used. Also the amount of power equipment which might be needed may be minimized, and the ease of construction may be facilitated.
In some instances it may be preferred that the building units or pieces, such as lumber from which the buildings are constructed, be readily engageable with one another to form the building frame, so that the frame can be readily erected and maintained with little bracing, temporary or otherwise. This would enable the building to be relatively rapidly constructed by a minimal crew, since the pieces of the building would easily fit into or engage one another in a secure manner. Also, the frame of the building will be less likely to have to withstand inclement weather, while under temporary bracing, so weather damage during construction may be reduced. Buildings such as those described can foreseeably be constructed from framing units comprising truss members which are then enclosed by wall and roof coverings. Conventional truss members, however, often utilize extensive bridge-work or cross-bracing elements which connect elongate truss extensions, for bracing and strength. While in certain types of buildings such cross-bracing may be acceptable, in residential units it may be unsightly, and may interfere with the ability to fully enclose and insulate the walls and roof. In outbuildings, such cross-braces may interfere with the open area preferred for the storage or assembly of machinery or equipment.